


Standstorm

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x05 Au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, and some action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: The tension raises and from the side, Clarke notices the grounders getting upset. She snaps her attention back to Bellamy.“Cause you’re about to end his life like he means nothing.” He presses, holding Octavia’s eyes. From behind, Octavia’s second takes a step forward and Clarke’s heart skip a bit. Thankfully Indra stops her.“Show some respect.” Another grounder says with spite, making Bellamy shift his gaze to him. She notices Bellamy’s jaw set and she knows things are about to get wild if she doesn’t calm Bellamy down.“Bellamy-” she wants to warn him to not do anything he will regret later but she’s too late. Before she can finish her sentence Bellamy punches the guy and everyone is on him in milliseconds.





	Standstorm

The tension raises and from the side, Clarke notices the grounders getting upset. She snaps her attention back to Bellamy.

“Cause you’re about to end his life like he means nothing.” He presses, holding Octavia’s eyes. From behind, Octavia’s second takes a step forward and Clarke’s heart skip a bit. Thankfully Indra stops her.

“Show some respect.” Another grounder says with spite, making Bellamy shift his gaze to him. She notices Bellamy’s jaw set and she knows things are about to get wild if she doesn’t calm Bellamy down.

“Bellamy-” she wants to warn him to not do anything he will regret later but she’s too late. Before she can finish her sentence Bellamy punches the guy and everyone is on him in milliseconds.

She’s too slow to stop the grounder woman from hitting Bellamy on the head from behind. He falls on the sand, right between Octavia’s feet. “Bellamy!” She calls him, panic taking over her instincts.

Out of nowhere a grounder wraps his arms around her torso and she’s going nowhere. “Let me go!” she thrust around but she’s not strong enough to overpower him.

She stops fighting when Bellamy lifts himself on all four but they don’t give him time to breathe, someone that Clarke can’t make out in the darkness kicks him on the ribs and he rolls on his back with a whimper. Her chest hurts seeing them treat him like he worth nothing.

Clarke snaps to his sister desperately, “Octavia! Stop this! He’s your _brother_!”

The other girl meets her eyes and it scares her how empty the are. She doesn’t care that the man being beaten right in front of her is her brother or for the poor guy suffering because of her decisions. 

“That’s enough.” Octavia lifts a hand next to her head, an order for her people to step back.

The hands holding Clarke back slowly let her go and as soon as she’s free, Clarke runs to Bellamy. She falls on her knees next to him, carefully helping him to sit up. “Are you okay?” she whispers, gently tilting his head down to see if the woman opened a wound on the back of his head when she hit him. She lets out a sigh when she doesn’t find blood on his hair.  

“I’m okay, I’m fine” Bellamy assures her, hugging his side with one hand. Clarke notices and makes a mental note to check on his ribs once the get a moment.

Bellamy turns to face her, “You okay?” he asks too, concern written all over his face. Clarke gives him a small smile and a nod. She wasn’t the one on the ground after all...  

They get a moment to just stare at each other before Octavia’s voice bring them back to reality. “Take them to isolation. No food or water until the valley is ours.”

Hearing that something inside Clarke snaps and she had _enough_. She jumps on her feet, coming face to face with Octavia. Clarke wants to say a lot of things but she somehow manages to control herself.

Octavia tilts her head, “Something you want to say?” she challenges, knowing that Clarke is not a coward.

Next to her, Bellamy stands up. “Clarke…” he warns, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her away from his sister, afraid of what might happen if she push her limits.

Clarke's not afraid of Octavia. She survived on her own for six years and went through a lot of shitty situations. This one is just another one for her list. 

“Yes. If you continue with your plan, the valley will never be yours.”

The next thing Clarke feels is Octavia’s open palm hit her across the face. It doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would but alerts the grounders around them and in seconds they have Clarke on her knees in front of Octavia and Bellamy restrained away from the rest.

Octavia laughs as she stares down to Clarke, “You just made sure the valley will never be yours, Clarke. You’re lucky we’re not in the bunker right now or else-”

“Octavia, please.” Bellamy begs from behind, desperately trying to break free from the grounders holding him back. “Let’s all calm down and-”

“Take them.” Octavia cuts Bellamy off and turns her back on them.

Two grounders grab Clarke by the arms, twisting them painfully behind her back and pull her up on her feet. She cries out in pain and Bellamy hates the sound of it. “Easy!” he tells the grounders as they take him too. “Easy!”

He glances over his shoulder towards where Clarke is and he cools down when he’s sure Clarke is taken where they take him too. The last thing he wanted is from them to separate him from Clarke.

A grounder forces him to look in front of him as they walk past the camp’s borders. That’s when he notices a pole sticking out from the sand. _Isolation_.

He can’t see Clarke but he can hear her struggling close behind him. He focuses on that until they finally reach the pole and he manages to  steal a glance at her. _Still with him_.

His thoughts are interrupted by another punch on the stomach, making him fold himself in half in pain. And a moment later his hand is handcuffed on the pole. They let him go just as the other two grounders bring Clarke next to him. “Easy” he repeats, reaching to hold on Clarke but they pull him away.

“Let me go” Clarke growls, fighting the hands holding her still. They force her on her knees easily and it takes two more people to handcuff her on the pole.

They let go of her and immediately she starts pulling at the cuffs, opening the skin around her wrist. Not paying attention to them, she doesn’t notice the grounder grabbing her shoulder. Before Bellamy can stop him, the grounders turns Clarke around and punches her on the face, making Clarke lose her balance and falls face down.

“That’s for disrespecting my Commander” the grounders tells and spits on her back, then follows the rest of the guards back to camp.

Bellamy watches walk away and once they’re far enough he turns his attention back to his friend. With a hand still cuffed to the pole he goes to Clarke. “Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing her back while she tries to sit back.

With the back of her free hand, Clarke wipes the blood that came from the cut on her upper lip. She doesn’t know if it’s from Octavia’s slap of from the punch she just took. Its doesn’t matter that much anyway,

She lets out a sigh and leans back against the pole. “I’m fine” she murmurs, stealing a glance at him. “Did they hurt you?”

Bellamy shook his head, “I’ve had worst” he says instead of answering her question, managing a smile just to stop Clarke from worrying about his well-being.

“No headache, no-”

“Clarke” he puts a hand on her thigh, “Nothing hurts. I promise.”

Clarke stares at him for a couple more moments before pulling her legs on her chest and dropping her head on top. Bellamy smiles again, seeing how small she is but he doesn’t comment on it. He just goes around and sits against the pole much like how Clarke is.

They stay in silence, hearing each other breathe is enough to get the through the night. 

“What can go wrong huh?” at some point Clarke wonders, turning to tease Bellamy over her shoulder. His laughter warmed his heart.

* * *

Clarke must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembers is Bellamy shaking her awake.

“Clarke, wake up” a faded voice call and she slowly opens her eyes.

She rubs the sleep away with her free hand, “Bellamy?” her voice is hoarse and her throat dry. “What is it?”

“Sandstorm is coming” he explains and with just three words, he has Clarke’s full attention.

Her eyes snap open, suddenly fully awake. “What?” She sits up, bringing the cuffs higher on the pole with her. Bellamy follows her movement, his hand stays around her back because of his own cuffs.

He taps her shoulder, “There” he points out at the distance from where the storms comes.

Clarke swallows and shift to face Bellamy, “They won’t come for us, will they?” she wonders out loud, already knowing the answer. All Bellamy can do is stare at her with sadness.

The guilt is killing him. If he had some self-control earlier that night they wouldn’t be in this situation one. He put Clarke’s life in danger more than _once_ today and he _hates_ himself for that. Pushing the dark thoughts away, he decides to spend his time trying to figure something out instead of wasting their last moments before the storm hits them.

Clarke must notice the change inside him. “Maybe, if the wind changes direction it won’t hit us.”

Maybe is not _good enough_ for him. Not knowing what else to do, he backs as far away from the pole as the cuffs allow him and then throws himself on it, hoping at it will fall over at some point. But nothing. The pain on his shoulder is bearable so he does that again. And again. Until Clarke steps between him and the pole.

“Get out of my way, Clarke” he glares.

“You’re just hurting yourself!” Clarke argues, “Stop.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath while supporting his weight on the pole, dropping his head defeated. “Those shards are going to hurt much more if we don’t find a cover,” he points out, voice small and heartbroken.

“Hey” Clarke murmurs and lifts Bellamy’s head with her free hand to face her, “It’s going to be alright.”

Bellamy shakes his head, not able to even _look_ at her so he turns to stare at the beautiful sky above their head. 

It takes him a couple of moment but he soon notices it and he snaps back to Clarke with a smile on his face.

“Get on my back” he tell her, earning a confused look from her. He kneels down with her back on him anyway, “Get up” he taps on his shoulders, waiting her to do as he instructs her.

“Bellamy what-”

“Just do it, Clarke.” he flashes her another smile over his shoulder, “Trust me!”

With the storm coming for them, Clarke decides to go along with whatever stupid plan he has in mind. She does as he told her, any leg after the other and a few moments later she’s sitting on his shoulder. “Now what?”

Bellow her, Bellamy grabs hold on the pole with both hands and slowly stands up. Clarke has to grasp on the pole too so she doesn’t fall off of Bellamy back. “Bellamy- what-”

“Now you have to stand up on my shoulder.”

“As you crazy?!” Clarke snaps, feeling to hot air coming with the sandstorm hit her face. She takes a quick peek at where the storm is. _About ten minutes_ , she thinks to herself and shifts her attention back to Bellamy.

“Clarke just do what I told you! If you stand up you will be high enough to pull your cuffs all the way up the pole and you’ll be free!” Bellamy explains, feeling very confident about his plan.

“Bellamy-”

“JUST DO IT!” he yells unintended, “ _Please…_ ” he adds.

Knowing that she has no chance of winning this fight, Clarke with the help of the pole makes her way on Bellamy’s shoulder. There were a couple of times she thought they will fall but at the end and with a final push from Bellamy she manages to pull the cuffs over the pole and free herself.

She jumps off Bellamy and nods, “Your turn!” she quickly kneels with her back on him, noticing how the storm is getting close and closer as she waits for Bellamy to take his place.

Even though he pauses for a moment, unsure if she can make it, Bellamy sits on Clarke’s shoulder, trying to support as much of his weight as possible by pulling himself up by the pole. Counting to three, Clarke wills herself to lift Bellamy but she fails. He’s too heavy for her.

Bellamy realizes it too and he knows what it means. “Clarke…” he whispers sadly and sets his feet back on the sand again, “Just go.”

Clarke stands up and turns to face him, “No! I’m not leaving you here!” She fists her hands and fights the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Bellamy doesn’t move or say anything and it drives Clarke _crazy_. _He doesn’t expect her to abundant him here and save herself, does he?_ she wonders to herself. Even if that’s true... since when does she follow his orders?

She’s not a fool, she figured he’s too heavy for her so they need to find another way to free him too. They stay in silence for a couple seconds before the idea hits her like a hammer. She bends down, lowering herself and intertwined her fingers together, creating a step for Bellamy. “Here! Step on my hands, then on my shoulders.”

Bellamy shook his head, “It’s not going to work, Clarke. You’re wasting your time-”

“Shut up and trust me!” she yells at him giving him one last glare before turning to concentrate on her task. “It’s either this or we stay here and wait for the storm to kill us” she says but doesn’t meet his eyes.

Bellamy shakes his head in disapproval but he does as Clarke tells him, hoping that the sooner she realizes they can’t get his off the sooner she will run for her life.

The first couple attempts are fruitless because she can’t balance his weight. But then Clarke leans for support against the pole and she manages to lifts Bellamy on knee level with his help of course.

“Come on! Get your free feet on my shoulder now!” she tells him between clenching teeth. He might be too heavy for her but she’s _too stubborn to die._

Still disagreeing, Bellamy puts one feet on Clarke’s shoulder and slowly tests if she can take his wait. She glances down at her, “Clarke-”

“Please, Bellamy!” she murmurs and with a roar and all the strength she has, she lifts his other feet high enough to get it on the other shoulder. With her hands being free now, she holds on the pole.

Bellamy can’t believe in his eyes, she’s actually holding him up. He allows himself to be stunned only for a second before he turns up to see where the pole ends. _Shit, there is still way to go._

“Clarke- I still can’t reach it”he says hesitantly.

He notices a small nod from her and the sound that follows is nothing like he ever heard before. He can feel Clarke literally _shaking_ under his feet as she screams and finds the strength to lifts him even higher by stretching her legs up.

“Come on!” she yells her lungs out and if this doesn’t get him high enough, she knows for sure they are going to die. Suddenly she feels a small push from Bellamy and her knees give up under her. She falls down and embraces herself for Bellamy’s weight to come and crash her down. It never comes.

Instead, from the corner of her eyes she notices Bellamy falling on his side a few feet away from her and happy tears blur her eyes. _He’s free, we can go and find a cover._

“Clarke?” she hears Bellamy call her name but she’s too tired to even lift her head, “We did it, Clarke!” his reaction warms her heart but can’t bring herself to join him.

The wind get hotter and hotter which she knows it means the storm is probably right besides them. Collecting ever bit of strength that was left in her, she rolls on her chest and tries to push herself up but she soon finds out it’s pointless, she’s too weak to do anything but lay down.

That’s when she feels two strong arms lifting her up. “Come on, we don’t have much time” Bellamy teases and smiles down at the blonde in his arms. Clarke’s head fall on his shoulder, too exhausted to keep it upright. She can’t fight him, tell him to let her go because she will only slow him down, to safe himself.

She can tell he’s struggling to walk on the sand with her in his arms by the way his body moves but staring at his face, she can also tell he’s nowhere near giving up before he gets them to safety.

_“I’ve got you_ ” he whispers again and again, she knows it’s more for him to believe it than to comfort Clarke.

After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, Bellamy finally makes it to camp and sneaks in a nearest tent he can find. Luckily, it’s empty and he puts Clarke down, his arms burning from carrying her all the way back here. “We made it” he smiles down to her and collapses next to her. Suddenly the winds starts blowing on the tent hard. _The storm is here,_ he thinks and notices small holes appearing on the tent’s walls. The shards.

Realizing that the tent is not enough to protect them, he flips over and table and pushes it closer to Clarke. Then he flips the cot and place is opposite of the table, creating a triangle above Clarke. “Please, let it be enough” he prays to the gods he’s not sure he believes at and sneaks in next to Clarke.

“Thank you,” Clarke smiles, “For saving my life” they are face to face when she closes her eyes and moves closer to him.

He smiles back even if Clarke doesn’t see it, “I’m just trying to returns the favor” he teases and without letting her know, he lays half of his body on top of Clarke. If his makeshift shelter doesn’t keep the shards away, _his body will._

**Author's Note:**

> so, let me know what you think and thanks for reading guys!


End file.
